This invention was the subject matter of Document Disclosure Program Registration No. 258242 which was filed in the United States Patent and Trademark Office on Jul. 24, 1990.
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,523,435; 2,887,073; 4,183,368 and 4,602,460; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse gutter and downspout cleaning devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, these prior art constructions are uniformly deficient in that they require that all the debris in the gutter system be flushed through the downspout. Furthermore in instances where large items are in the gutter such as toys or pine cones, this is an impractical approach. In addition, these prior art constructions do not allow for a quiescent period; where the gutter can be filled for a finite time with the flushing agent so as to facilitate the fluid suspension of mud or other debris that may otherwise adhere to the gutter during the flushing process.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of gutter flushing apparatus that provides for both the flushing of debris over the edge of the gutter and/or through the downspout. In addition, this apparatus should allow for a selected period of time in which the gutter remains filled with the flushing agent so as to facilitate the dissolving of debris; and, the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.